Strange Feelings
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: A new group of teenagers move into town. They keep to themselves, which sets off alarms for the Quileute elders. They're a mysterious type of group. But things change when the hot-head and ill-tempered werewolf imprints on the mysterious group's female leader, Jade. She had her own secrets to keep, not just from Paul and the pack, but from her own family and group. Later M rated.
1. New in Town

**Don't forget to leave a review. Sorry if you hate it. If you hate it don't post a review saying you hate it, cause then I'll be asking myself "If they hated it, then why did the leave a review for it?"**

**Constructive response is welcomed though.**

* * *

A prius hybrid pulled in the driveway of a sold house. A girl got out of the car; her hair was in a loose braid. She wore skinny jeans and a white t-shirt underneath a grey sweater. She looked very beautiful.

She let out a sigh and slammed the car door shut. Two more people got out of the car, both guys. They followed the girl to the car's trunk.

"Cater can you grab the keys and open the door? Mason give me a hand with these." The girl asked. The taller boy, with dark brown hair, grabbed the keys out of the girls hand and went to go unlock the door. The younger looking boy grabbed a cardboard box from the trunk and walked inside. The girl followed shortly after.

"Well this is our new house. Carter, did Landon text you when they would get here?" The girl asked as she placed the box down on the ground.

"Um I think they said tomorrow or the day after." Carter said. The girl nodded her head. She looked around and let out a content sigh.

"Who wants to start blowing up the air mattress?" The girl asked. Carter jerked his head over to the younger guy.

"Fine I'll do it." Mason groaned as he walked out of the house to go grab the blow up bed.

"So what do you think Carter? Think it will suit all of us, including the pride?" The girl asked, her hands rested on her hips.

"Looks like it sis. Until we find a second house, we're gonna have to share rooms." Carter said looking around the room.

"That's okay. I already told them that." The girl barely had time to say anything else before she heard her name being called.

"Jade! There are some guys outside. They wanna talk to you." Mason said, shouting out loud as he entered the house.

"Don't be so loud." Jade chided. She rolled her eyes and proceed to walk towards the door. She was greeted by three large guys standing at the bottom of the front steps.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Jade asked. The tallest one stepped forward.

"No we just came by to say welcome. My name's Sam. This is Jared," Jared waved. "And Paul."

"Hey." Paul muttered out. Jade tried not to roll her eyes at Paul's attitude. Her attention was drawn back to Sam as he started to speak again.

"I live about two houses down. My fiancée, Emily, wanted to invite you guys to dinner tonight. If that's alright?" Jade nodded her head.

"Sounds great. What time should we be there?" Jade was leaning against the wooden post. She felt something strange run up her spine but chose to ignore it.

"Say about six-thirty." Sam said. Jared and Paul both looked bored out of their minds.

"Sure. See you then." Jade went back into the house. She stood by the door for a second, still trying to figure out what made her feel so strange.

"Carter, Mason. We're having dinner over at our neighbors' house." Jade yelled out. Mason walked halfway down the stairs, then bobbed his head down to see Jade.

"Which neighbors?"

"The really tall one, he kind of looks like Raj." Jade pushed herself away from the door.

"The mean looking one?" Mason asked. Jade nodded her head. Mason disappeared back up the stairs. Jade walked over to the cardboard box and started to unpack its contents. She looked inside and saw an old photo of a man and a woman smiling. They looked happy in the photo. The woman was wearing a wedding dress and the man was giving the bride a kiss on the head. Jade felt a small smile crawl up her face.

"Jade can you-" Carter stopped mid-sentence. His eyes fell to his sister. He looked to see what was in her hands.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I miss them too you know?" Carter stated but ended it more like a question. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"It feels just like yesterday we were in for the fight of our lives. And now they're gone." Jade rubbed her finger over the picture frame's glass.

"Hey don't forget they wanted us to leave remember? If we'd stayed they would've killed us." Carter reminded her. Jade nodded her head.

"They didn't die in vain. They died to save us." Carter was holding onto his sister, who was now crying her eyes out. They stayed that way for the next five minutes. Mason came down part way, at least enough to hear his sister crying in the next room.

"Mason still doesn't know the truth. I feel terrible about lying to him. He doesn't even know who he really is." Mason heard Jade say. Carter shook his head.

"Mason can't know what really happened. He'll figure out who he really is in time." Carter rested his head atop of Jade's. Jade placed the photo face front down.

It's been almost two years since the death of their parents. Jade and her brothers were banished from their tribe, along with the friends that stood with them.

"Come on, let's go get the rest of our things out of the car." Carter helped Jade up. They both went back to the car to grab more boxes.

They didn't realize that Mason had been listening to the whole conversation. They had left him with a thousand new questions running around in his head.

Who was he? What really happened to whom?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed sorry that it's so short. I'll try to post more soon. Thought I can't promise. **


	2. Crazy Friends

**Don't forget to leave a review. Sorry if you hate it. If you hate it don't post a review saying you hate it, cause then I'll be asking myself "If they hated it, then why did the leave a review for it?"**

**Constructive response is welcomed though.**

* * *

The next morning was a slow start. Jade woke up first and tried to make breakfast with what they had. Jason was still asleep, but not for long. At eight o'clock Mason came down stairs, his hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Looks like you fell off the bed again." Jason snickered. Mason gave him a sleepy glare. Jade rolled her eyes at her brothers bantering. The morning consisted of their usual routine. They would get dress and take a run around town. The reason they would do this was to scoop out the area. It was there normal excuse.

Around ten o'clock they came back to the house. What they didn't notice was Sam and Paul watching them jog back up the driveway, around the parked car.

"They don't seem quite right." Sam stated quietly. Paul gave of a front as though he was agreeing with Sam.

"Keep an eye on them, would you?" Sam asked Paul. Paul said nothing but nodded his head once more. They headed back inside Sam's house but not without glancing over one more time to their new neighbors.

"This place seems okay for us." Jade said unlocking the front door and kicking her sneakers off.

"Something doesn't feel right though. Those guys give me a weird vibe." Jason gave Jade and Mason a concerned look. Jade had tried to shrug off the unusual feeling last night at dinner but she still felt a little unsettled about everything.

"It might just be nothing. This just might be because this is a very different place than what we're use too." Jade commented, still trying to sooth her own feelings.

Suddenly the phone rang, breaking the unsettling tension.

"Hello?" Jade answered.

"Hey Jia, we should be there in about ten minutes." A voice said over the phone.

"Li Mei, I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow?" Jane's voice was laced with confusion.

"Yeah, well David decided to drive all night. It was him and Neal that opted for the chance to get there sooner rather than later." Li Mei didn't sound so happy about that.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked. Li Mei could just see Jade raising an eyebrow at her.

"They're getting on my nerves. I'm just about to jump out of the car and run to you guys. I seriously need to get away from them." Jade laughed. Li Mei just looked like she was going to rip someone's head off.

"You can hang in there for another ten minutes. It won't be too long before you-" Jade was cut off by a knock from the front door.

"Hold on." Jade said as she dropped the phone down to her side and walked over to the door to open it.

"Oh, hi Paul." Jade said with a friendly smile on her face. Paul looked at her, unsure of what to say.

Ever since last night he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He caught her gaze from across the table, when they had dinner over at Sam and Emily's house. Something inside of him just snapped. He didn't know what it was but it wasn't until later, after they had gone home and he had told Sam, that he found out that he imprinted on the new girl in town. The wolf inside him wanted her, but the man he was on the outside said something was wrong with the new neighbors.

"Uh, hey I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a walk with me?" Paul asked. Mentally though, Paul was slapping himself over and over again for sounding so stupid.

"I actually can't. My friends are coming soon and I need to unpack the rest of the stuff in the moving trucks. Though if you want to help that would be much appreciated." Jade said. She saw no harm in letting Paul help them unpack the trucks.

"Um sure. I can ask some of my friends to help you guys as well. If that's okay with you?" Paul rubbed the back of his neck. Jade smiled at him and nodded her head.

"That would be great. We have a lot of things to unpack." Jade said shyly.

"So how many of your friends are moving in with you?" Paul asked. Jade gave him a guilty smile.

"In total, seven are coming to live with us so we'll have ten overall." Paul nodded his head. That was a lot of people to try and live in a medium sized house.

"We're gonna be sharing rooms." Jade said. Paul nodded his head.

"What time are your friends coming?" Paul asked. Jade was just about to speak when a familiar voice yelled out from the driveway.

"Jia!"

"That's them. Excuse me for a minute." Jade said placing the phone on the small side table by the door.

"Li. You guys got here fast." Jade said walking down the front steps. Both girls gave each other a smile before hugging one another.

"Where are the boys?" Li Mei shot off an annoyed glare.

"I locked them in the truck. I couldn't stand hearing them argue anymore." Jade laughed and shook her head.

"It's good to see that you haven't changed." Li Mei headed back to the truck and grabbed something out of the front.

"You want to help?" Jade asked, looking over her shoulder at Paul.

"Yeah, let me just go get my friends." Jade nodded her head and turned to follow Li Mei

"Who's that?" Li Mei asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nobody. He's one of our neighbors. Be careful around him. Something doesn't feel right." Li Mei nodded her head. Jade and Li Mei walked to the back of the truck. When Li Mei opened the door Jade wasn't surprised to see David and Neal tied up and gagged with bed sheets.

Jade started to laugh. She could hardly stop when David glared at her.

"So this is how you dealt with the problem?" Jade says, still laughing.

"Yep." Li Mei climbed into the truck and started to untie David. Soon as his hands were untied he lunged for Li Mei. David landed on top of Li Mei and shouted out.

"With hell to you Li. You little Bitch-" Li Mei punched him in his face, making David fall over. Li Mei straddled his waist and wrapped her hand around his throat.

"You piss me off one more time and you'll have to say goodbye to your little friend." Li Mei threatened. David glared at her. Li Mei knew she had the upper hand and so did David. David gave up, knowing he was never going to win. Li Mei brushed herself off and jumped back into the truck to untie Neal.

"Have you heard anything from Sue-Lin?" Li Mei asked. Jade shook her head.

"Not even a sea call. I didn't think that it would take them this long. I mean they have the lightest load out of the three of us. Which reminds me; we need to find a cave or build on underwater. What do you think?"

Li Mei shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd prefer somewhere away from the guys." Jade nodded her head in agreement. The girls and the guys needed their own privacy.

"Hey Neal." Jade greeted as he handed her a cardboard box.

"Hey, Jia." Jade started to head back to the house. She spotted Paul and two other guys she vaguely recognized.

"Hey Paul."

"Hey. These are my friends Jake and Embry, in case you forgot their names." Jade said Hi and told them to grab some more boxes and then just leave them in the living room.

Everything was going smoothly. Jake and Embry introduce them to Li Mei and her brothers. Jade had to keep a close eye on things. She didn't want anything to screw up their cover. All of the sudden one of the boxes that Jake was carrying started to vibrate.

"Okay, this is odd. Ah Jade, this box is vibrating." Jade immediately stopped talking to Paul.

"I've got it. Thanks." Jade quickly took the box out of Jake's hands and ran upstairs with it.

"What's up with her?" Jake asked out loud.

"Don't worry about it." Jason said as he unpacked a box of frying pans and silverware.

Once safely upstairs Jade ripped open the box and pulled out a conch shell.

"Hello?" Jade said quietly.

"Jia, is that you?" A bubbly voice said. Jade let out a sigh.

"Yeah it's me. Where are you guys?" Jade was a little worried. Sue-Lin and her brothers and sister were supposed to be here before Li Mei and them.

"Sorry we swam into some trouble, thanks to John. We're at the beach. By the way, the water here is a lot colder than it was back in Florida." Sue-Lin warned Jade.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll come get you guys as soon as possible. Please try and keep John and Gale out of trouble till then, okay?" A nervous smile appeared on Jade's mouth.

"I can try, but I can't promise." Sue-Lin said before hanging up. Now the only other issue that she had to deal with was how to get rid of Paul and his friends without trying to so rude or desperate.

'How am I supposed to do that?'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed sorry that it's so short. I'll try to post more soon. Thought I can't promise. **


End file.
